


How The Turn Tables (idk)

by outofyourrocketleague



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofyourrocketleague/pseuds/outofyourrocketleague
Summary: When he was seven, Thor got kidnapped from Asgard and ended up on a ship full of Ravagers. Meanwhile, Peter Quill got raised on Ego to become a godly prince of a planet that isn't quite how we remember it.





	How The Turn Tables (idk)

yet to be posted and written lmao


End file.
